Crystal Laser Cannon
|lethality = 65 (max) |rateoffire = 100 |mobility = 120 (Mobility) 9 (Weight) 85(Current) |cost = 460 |capacity = 50 |Level required =18 |attribute = |released = 8.0.0 |reskinof = Laser Cannon |theme = Futuristic theme |number = 72 }} The Crystal Laser Cannon is a Primary Weapon. It was the final form of the former Laser Cannon. Appearance The weapon has an appearance somewhat similar to some toy laser guns. It has a light blue crystal base, with a red cube ammo pack. The barrel is also light blue, with 3 red rings around it. It has two handles (one for each hand). It also has a reddish light at the tip of the gun. Strategy It has high damage for a primary weapon, high rate of fire, great capacity, and high mobility level 7 to 16. Tips *This primary does not have a scope so it's advised to use at medium range from your target. *This weapon has a very high rate of fire, which can be used to overwhelm users using a slower-firing weapon such as a Sniper Rifle. *The Laser Cannon will empty its magazine quickly. Be sure to keep a viable backup weapon handy for a sticky situation. **On the other hand, if your opponent charges you while you are almost done reloading, then you can catch them off guard and blast them with this weapon's high rate of fire, and great accuracy, due to the crosshairs separating from each other slowly. *Effective against mobile targets and useful for tearing down enemy armor. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage and to win some time for attacking different opponents. *Due to this not having a scope, you need to use this in close to medium range. **If possible, equip Turbo Charger to boost its accuracy, fire without wasting ammunition and cause mass panic to the opponent. *Due to its slightly high mobility, it should be used as an offensive weapon more than using this as a defensive weapon. *To avoid snipers, you need to consistently strafe and dodge while jumping in order to reduce the risk of you achieving a death. It is a good weapon for strafing due to its mobility. *Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving, quicker kill registering and a less complicated duel. *Aim carefully as ammo runs dry quickly. *Because it burns out ammunition rapidly, it is greatly recommended to wear full Storm Trooper set with Cowboy Hat to benefit the weapon the most. Counters *If the player were to encounter an opponent with the Laser Cannon, the player should use wait for the opponent to reload before attacking as to interrupt the process by either killing the opponent or making him/her switch to a separate weapon. *Inexperienced or hasty users will spray and pray. This will empty their magazine and open them up to a counterattack. *Using a weapon that provides more damage per shot, like a rifle, will put a user down quickly in a direct fight, but be sure to remain mobile as a stationary target is easy pickings. *Higher capacity automatic weapons will overpower the wielder. Recommended Maps *Aztec Temple Equipment Setups It's best to bring along another weapon that reloads quickly due to the fact that the Laser Cannon takes a rather long time to reload, thus the player should be equipped with a weapon in a different category that reloads quickly. * This is an extremely popular AND powerful weapon for any level. It can offer good gameplay in the hands of the right person, however, you need to make sure you have a backup weapon such as the Infiltrator (if you run out of ammo AND for increased versatility) or the Dead Star (For it has an instant travel area damage). Trivia * This is one of the oldest weapons currently still available in PG3D. This is also one of the most original weapons in PG3D (Unless you take into account the Redstone Cannon that is). * This weapon was originally a Heavy weapon and the final form of the Laser Cannon, however, in the 8.1.0 update, it was moved to the Primary section and got its own upgrades, one in the 9.0.0 update, and another added in the 10.0.0 update. * This, Adamant Laser Cannon and Neutron Pulsator are tied for the fastest fire rate in the primary category. * The fire rate has been changed to 98 to 100, as it fires approximately 11 volleys. * It used to be called the "Redstone Cannon." But some time later, it was changed to Crystal Laser Cannon due to Mojang. Gallery SHAREMORE INFO Laser_Cannon.jpg|The Laser Cannon, formerly known as the Redstone Cannon, which was the original base version of the Crystal Laser Cannon. It was replaced by the current Crystal Laser Cannon. It had a red and gray shoulder stock, with a red ammunition source in the center. The gray barrel has 3 red rings around it. Photo copyf.png|The Golden Laser Cannon, which was the upgrade of the Laser Cannon and a downgrade of the current Crystal Laser Cannon. It was replaced by the current Crystal Laser Cannon. It had a golden base, with a golden shoulder stock. Red dots lead up to a large red clip. It's barrel is equipped with three red rings and it. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons